


HamLIT

by Void_Stiles



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types
Genre: First Fanfiction, Hamlet - Freeform, M/M, Possibly more ships to occur, RIP me, Shakespear, claudius - Freeform, dat boi, english11cp, gertrude - Freeform, hamletsenior, joke, more to come tho, this is a joke between my friends and I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Stiles/pseuds/Void_Stiles
Summary: Hamlet loves Polonius and looking for approval from his mother, Gertrude. Will he get everything he wants? Can one ever wish for too much?





	HamLIT

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my version of Hamlet. I was inspired by space Hamlet (you know who you are) so this is my first fanfiction.   
> It certainly won't be the last.  
> This is basically a joke between some of my friends and I and is not meant to be taken seriously at all. ENJOY!!!

CHAPTER 1: HAMMY MY BOI  
Hamlet sat in the quiet garden. He supposed it was about midday due to the placement of the sun in the sky. Finally some peace and quiet. "Hamlet needs a nap" thought the lonely prince to himself. He started to drift off when he heard a scream deep in the woods. Hamlet quickly got up he started running towards the noise. He could feel his oxygen deprived legs starting to give out as he ran quicker than he ever thought he could. Something in front of him caused him to stop dead in his tracks. It was king of Denmark, Hamlets own father lying on the ground covered in blood. Hamlet immediately ran over and checked his pulse. Very low, but still alive. He knew there was no way The king was going to survive. He had a gaping hole in his chest where someone had stabbed the king multiple times. SUDDENLY The king opened his eyes, he held up his hand to gesture for Hamlet to come to his side. "Come here" said The king in a very quiet raspy voice. "What?"replied hamlet. "Come to me my boi" Replied the king. Hamlet bent down to listen to what Hamlet had to say. "Get some o dat Po" Then with a last silent breath, The king took the train to hell. "NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Hamlet in pure anger, "WHO HAS KILLED MY FATHER?!?!"


End file.
